Dangling
by Nyx Nox
Summary: After sending a storm intent on attacking Hercules, Hera finds herself dangling from Mount Olympus by her wrists. Hera's P.O.V. One shot.


**Title: Dangling**

**Summary: After sending a storm intent on attacking Hercules, Hera finds herself dangling from Mount Olympus by her wrists. Hera's P.O.V. One shot.**

**Rating: T because of adult themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this myth.**

**A/N: Just and idea that I've had for a while. Hephaestus is fairly young in this fanfic... I'll say he's about ten?**

**Character(s): Mainly Hera, Hephaestus, Hercules, and Zeus.**

* * *

_Myth:_

While on his way back to Greece, Hera causes a storm to attack Hercules' ship, because she didn't like him. Her actions anger Zeus because he actually liked his son Hercules. In return, Zeus tortures Hera by hanging her from Olympus by her wrists. He adds an anvil to each of her feet to make sure that she does not enjoy hanging there. Hephaestus tries to help his mom off of the cliffs but Zeus gets mad at him for taking his mom's side. Zeus throws Hephaestus down the mountain, crippling his own son.

* * *

The great and mighty Hercules, son of Zeus and some mortal witch, otherwise known as my husband's illegitimate son.

All I ask is that my husband attempt to uphold my status as the goddess of marriage. Instead, I get stuck with a bunch of his kids from affairs with mortals and immortals alike. Normally, I can control my anger but everyone was making a big deal out of the kid. I simply sent a storm after the boy. Now I'm dangling from Olympus with anvils on my ankles. My entire body is sore and none of my children have tried to help me. Then again, none of them have walked by.

Sure, I got mad at Leto when I found out she was pregnant with twins but I've recently warmed up to Artemis and Apollo... and maybe I almost killed Dionysus twice but my motives are understandable. Zeus and I have four kids. Yet, he goes around getting other women pregnant. As the goddess of marriage, I am supposed to represent a decent family. No abuse, cheating, or hurt. My husband goes against almost all of my beliefs.

My thoughts are interrupted by an almost whisper of "Mother?"

I looked up, hoping that the whisperer is Hephaestus. Now don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore all four of my children but Hephaestus is always the most helpful. Ares complains more than he helps, Hebe is always spending time with her father, and Eileithyia was still mad at me for grounding her for a week. Thankfully it is Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus." I say. My voice sounds so dry. My throat hurts. It must be the lack of ambrosia.

"Mother what happened to you?"

I sighed... Oh I shouldn't have done that, it hurt. "I attempted to attack Hercules." I whispered. I could try to talk louder but I do not want Hephaestus to hear the pain in my voice.

"Father did this to you?"

"Yes he did."

"What did you do?"

I slowly shook my head and said "I sent a hurricane after the boy."

"AND FATHER DID THIS" Hephaestus motioned to the chains "TO YOU IN RESPONSE?"

"Yes... and keep your voice down. I don't need him harming you as well."

"I don't care. I'll see if I can help you. I will be right back." Hephaestus walked towards the throne room.

I allowed him to continue but I do not like the idea of my son endangering his own wellbeing for my sake. I am left with no choice but to wait for my son to return.

Ten minutes have passed since Hephaestus left. I have been hanging for over ten hours now. The sun is starting to set.

I can just make out the shadow of an approaching god. Hephaestus is back. He has his tools.

"I'm going to see if I can get the anvils off your feet." He said.

"Okay." I said. At least he was considering me plummeting to my "death" because of the anvils.

Hephaestus is just about to start working when lightning strikes two feet away from where the two of us are.

"HEPHAESTUS?" A voice roars from the darkness. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

Hephaestus froze. "N-nothing father." He stuttered in fear, dropping his chizel down the side of the mountain in shock.

"This does not look like nothing."

Hephaestus did not speak.

"I'm sorry, I talked him into helping me." I said with the sincerest voice I could muster.

"No she didn't!" Hephaestus said. I heard Zeus exhale loudly. His was getting mad. "I choose to help her because I think that you are not being fair."

That was not the smartest thing to do. Zeus got even madder. "Unfair? What is unfair is that she keeps trying to kill all of my children... your _siblings_."

"Well shouldn't you just have children with mother?"

That was the final straw.

Zeus changed into his huge godly form, something that Hephaestus could not do because he hasn't learned how to control his powers quite yet.

"Zeus," I said. "Stay calm."

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN MY SON AND WIFE DISOBEY ME?"

Neither Hephaestus or I answered. We both stared at Zeus, afraid to answer.

Zeus glared at the two of us.

"How did I disobey you father?" Hephaestus whispered.

"You have chosen your side and disobeyed me by helping your mother."

Hephaestus whimpered a little as his father glared down at him.

The next thing I saw happened within a second of Zeus speaking. First, Zeus picked up Hephaestus. I saw Hephaestus fly through the air and then he fell.

"ZEUS!" I screamed as loudly as I could. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOUR OWN SON..." I am so mad right now and on top of that I am still hanging.

Zeus did not answer. He was to busy looking down at the mangled form of our son.

**~Fin**

**A/N: Review please =]**


End file.
